93
Roger smacks David after he tells him about Bill's ghost and his belief that Roger was responsible for Bill's death. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Today for the first time I am away from the ghost-ridden mansion sitting on the crest of Widows' Hill. And my absence has created more tension than my presence ever did. Elizabeth tells Roger that Burke and Victoria are together in Bangor. Elizabeth is worried about Burke's influence over Victoria, Carolyn, and David. Roger wonders if the meeting of Burke and Victoria was coincidence or by design. Elizabeth tries to convince Roger of the danger that Victoria and Burke pose to him in Bangor. Carolyn is upset about it as well. Roger attempts to get to the bottom of David's attitudinal change. Carolyn senses an attraction between Victoria and Burke. David is drawing a picture of Malloy's ghost when Roger comes in. David tells Roger he wants Victoria to stay in case Bill Malloy's ghost wants to come back and see her, to tell him that Roger killed Malloy. Roger slaps David. David runs to Elizabeth; Carolyn doesn't believe David's story. David wishes Roger were dead. Carolyn, fuming that Burke and Victoria are together in Bangor, tells her mother about why Victoria went to Bangor, to find out about B. Hanscomb. Elizabeth wonders why Victoria would be interested in Hanscomb, so Carolyn relays the story about Betty's portrait and Maggie's comment. Elizabeth asserts that Betty looked nothing like Victoria; Betty was either Hanscomb's daughter or niece, she forgets which. Elizabeth wonders why Victoria didn't go to her and says that Hanscomb and his family left Collinsport. Elizabeth realizes Carolyn is obsessed with Burke. To stop her obsession, Elizabeth relays how she was in love with Ned Calder prior to meeting Paul Stoddard, with whom the romance was mostly money-based. She kept Ned dangling too long, which resulted in his leaving her. She likens Joe to Ned. Carolyn sets out to mend her tattered relationship with Joe. She calls him to make a date. Carolyn hugs Roger because everything's wonderful. Roger tells Elizabeth that Victoria must be gotten rid of because of her influence over David. He threatens to leave Collinwood; Elizabeth calls him on it. Roger again inquires about Victoria's past. Elizabeth again denies knowing anything. Memorable quotes : Roger: I've always thought there was something a little wrong about David, but I didn't think he was an idiot. ---- : Roger: I get reports that you hated her - that you wrote "Death" across her mirror - that you locked her up in an inaccessible part of the house... that doesn't sound to me that you were overly fond of her. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production * Actor David Henesy knows that he will be slapped in a scene, and you can see him set himself to receive it without flinching. Story * Roger slaps David for accusing him of Bill's death. Despite their complicated relationship, this is the one and only time that Roger is ever seen laying a finger on his son. * Roger mentions that David is believed to have written death on Victoria's mirror, which was seen in episode 50, and that he locked her in a room in the closed-off section of the house in 84. * Elizabeth admits that she had a romantic relationship with Ned Calder prior to her marriage. * According to Elizabeth, Betty Hanscombe was either the daughter or niece of a former butler of Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Elizabeth describes Victoria as having been away for a "few days". Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor David Henesy glances at the teleprompter several times as he tells Roger about the ghost. * During the first conversation of the episode, Joan Bennett slips several times. She almost says "The night Bill Malloy was killed." but stops just in time and says "The night Bill Malloy was ... died." instead. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 93 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 91-95